dib, tu me quieres
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: zim odia a dib verdad? no puede sentir mas que odio o no? porque el no esta tan seguro
1. ¿dib me quieres?

Bueno este fic es un pequeño ones-hot lo hago en los pensamientos de zim de lo que el siente por dib al principio y como va cambiando esa ese sentimiento, invader zim no me pertenece y bueno eso es todo ya pongo el fic

(POV ZIM)

Bueno no se como paso al verte por primera vez y saber que tu sabias que yo era un extraterrestre sentí un miedo terrible al pensar que al saber que tu sabias todos sabrían pero no fue a si todos creyeron que estabas mas loco de lo que eras antes de que llegaras y al saber eso agradeci de que tu tuvieras esa fama antes de llegar a este sucio planeta

Luego de ese dia fui sintiendo odio hacia ti al pensar que nunca te rendirías sobre de que yo era un extraterrestre, hubo muchas ocaciones en las que intentaba matarte pero siempre te las arreglabas para salvarte y eso me enojaba mucho, porque como es posible que un estúpido humano pueda destruir mis experimentos a mi un irken invasor.

Luego al pasar el tiempo seguía sintiendo odio hacia ti pero a la vez estaba sintiendo otro sentimiento creo que los humanos lo llaman ¨cariño¨ eso era inaceptable como yo puedo sentir cariño por ese tonto humano cabezon pero eso fue lo que me dijo ese tonto de gir tal vez sea mejor revisarlo para que no diga tonterías oh lo siento me desvie del tema pero bueno yo no siento cariño ni nada por dib ¿verdad?

Al pasar los meses llego una fecha muy importante creo que los humanos la llaman ¨navidad¨ es una estúpida celebración donde todos se dan regalos como si todos se agradasen, yo odie esa fecha desde que la conoci pero por una extraña razón quise darle un regalo al mono dib, por que será bueno que importa le dare una cámara y ya

Fui caminando hacia la casa de dib, la verdad sentía un ¨poco¨ de pena por darle un regalo a mi enemigo pero yo lo hacia para que el creyera que estoy de su lado ese dia luego ay a quien engaño yo solo se lo quiero si ¿contentos? Bueno eso no importa

¡oh! Ya encontré la casa de dib la verdad estoy muy emocionado de verlo por que será bueno eso se voy pregun.. oye quien es esa que esta con dib, porque se le esta acercando, porque lo esta besando y lo peor de todo porque dib le corresponde al beso y la abraza de la cintura, sin saber porque y sin importarme las lagrimas salen y corren por mis mejillas, tiro la cámara al piso y noto como tu dib me miras, pero no me mirabas como siempre pero eso a mi eso no me importo solo sali corriendo de ahí hacia mi casa

Al llegar no me importo el desastre en la casa por gir, solo llegue a mi cuarto y me encerre y llore como nunca había llorado en mi vida, pero porque me e de importar si dib esta con otra, el es mi enemigo ¿no? Los enemigos no lloran por el otro solo sienten odio mutuamente ¿verdad? Y eso es lo que yo siento por el yo nunca sentiría amistad hacia el ni cariño porque el es mi enemigo y mi misión es destruir este planeta y quien se interfiera será destruido

Aaahhhh yaaaa a quien engaño, la verdad me hirió mucho porque dib halla besado a otra y no a mi espera ¿que es lo que he dicho? Bueno eso que la verdad me dolio mucho, pero no se porque si yo no debería sentir esto por el ¿verdad? Va en contra del imperio irken, ay que se valla al diablo el imperio irken, bueno luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto ya se que sentimiento siento hacia ti

Lo que siento es amor, e estado investigando los sentimientos humanos y este dice todo lo que yo siento, pero lo malo es que no se si tu sientas lo mismo pero por lo que vi no creo que tu me quieras

Ya estoy muy cansado de tanto llorar y siento como me estoy durmiendo en los brazos de Morfeo recuerdo que lo ultimo que dije antes de quedar dormido fue

¨dib tu me quieres¨

FIN

Bueno este fue un fic maso menos pequeño espero les haya gustado y por favor denme su opinión en un review ¿si? Y bueno eso es todo ahora a ser tarea aaddiiooss

Shinoby nehory fuera

nnyyaa


	2. zim, tu me quieres?

Bueno antes de irme por que mi hermano fue a un mini mandado a si que continuare esta mini historia que en lo personal a mi me gusto a si que sin mas pongo el fic

(POV DIB)

Bueno sinceramente al verte por primera vez supe que eras un extraterrestre, no se por que nadie me creyó eras tan obvio que creo que son unos idiotas mis compañeros de clase, ellos me hcieron pasar por loco y eso me enfurecio y me hizo prometer que yo te decenmascaria y haría que todos supieran que tu eres un extraterrestre

Desde ese dia pude sentir como mi odio crecia mientras mas te conocía, ya que aunque siempre me las libraba para salvarme de tus inventos, nunca lograba hacer que los demás vieran que eras un extraterrestre aunque me pregunto ¿con todo ese armamento por que nunca lograste matarme? Bueno tal vez es por que eres un patético invasor

Luego de un tiempo seguía sintiendo odio por ti pero empeze a sentir un cariño especial por ti, no puedo creerlo ya que tu y yo siempre peleamos a muerte a si que no entiendo por que siento este sentimiento por ti pero creo que ¡ahh! Lo amito creo que siento amor por ti pero supongo que tu nunca me vas a responder este sentimiento ¿verdad? Además creo que esto es un estúpido capricho y ya ¿o no?

Luego de ese tiempo este sentimiento nunca desapareció si no aumento mas de lo que debía, y al fin estaba seguro que era amor, y para buena suerte habia llegado el dia de navidad supongo que podría ser buena idea ir a visitar a zim y no se saludarlo y si todo funciona puedo confesármele ¡genial esa es una buena idea!

Bueno ya es noche, la hora suficiente para que mi padre ni mi hermana se den cuenta de que salgo, saldré rápidamente, ¡genial lo logre estoy fuera de casa! Oye ¿Quién es esa chica que esta en la acera de mi casa? Sera… ummm es Zita genial lo que menos quería era encontrármela a ella pero parece que me esperaba ya que se esta acercando hacia a mi que extraño

Cuando estuvo cerca de mi fue a cercando mi cara hacia la mia, que quiere Zita tendrá que decirme algo secreto o que, ¿Qué ray…..? ¿Por qué me esta besando?, no se por que pero ella huele muy bien, y eso hace que le corresponda sin querer el beso, pongo mis manos sobre su delgada cintura, y beso con pasión a Zita imaginando que era mi inocente zim, de pronto escucho como un fuerte sonido de algo quebrándose se escucha muy cerca de mi, miro con terror al ver que ese sonido fue mi lindo zim que tenia su carita llena de lagrimas, pero antes de poder decirte algo veo como sales corriendo en dirección a tu casa

Al ver como corrias siento una furia enorme por haberme dejado llevar por las estúpidas hormonas, le doy un empujon a zita que al no esperarselo cae al piso de sentón y sin importarme ella salgo corriendo en dirección al parque para reflexionar sobre esto, al llegar al parque solo atine a sentarme en la primera banca que encontré, al sentarme en ella y cerrar mis ojos pude ver como me mirabas con una carita de sufrimiento y tus ojitos llorosos, al imaginármelo me estremecí por completo y me decidí a hacer lo que habia propuesto a hacer cuando Sali de casa

Sin mas fui corriendo hacia tu casa – base mientras pensaba lo estúpido que habia sido al besar a esa niñata de Zita, espero que me puedas perdonar alguna vez zim, ya que este amor que siento por ti no es un capricho si no es amor puro

Al fin llegue a tu casa y como no quiero hacer mucho alboroto me subo al árbol que esta enfrente de tu casa y me subo a el y al ver como dejaste tu ventana abierta me meto por ella y puedo ver como te encuentras dormido en tu cama con una cara de sufrimiento y con pequeñas lagrimas secas en tu linda carita al verla no pude evitar sentir un nudo enorme en la garganta y mientras me acercaba a ti no podía evitar pensar

¨Zim estas enamorado de mi¨

CONTINUARA

Bien hasta ahí lo dejo espero les haya gustado yo no tenia pensado continuarlo pero cuando estaba viendo mis fanfics no pude evitar sentir nostalgia por este fic y pues me decidi a continuarlo a si que aquí esta por fa me dejan review y también me dicen si quieren lemon o solo quieren dulce ok y bueno eso es todo ya me voy aaddiiooss


End file.
